


Me? (1&2

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Waverly is a leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me? (1&2

 

“Me?”

Alexander Waverly frowned at the incongruous question, savoring the young man's expression.

“You, Mr. Solo.”

You might take Waverly for an old man, gentle, benevolent and lenient, the mix of an ideal grand father and Santa.

He wasn't.

Napoleon Solo held back the “But...” and the “Why?” and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Alexander Waverly got up and bent over his agent, resting his hand on the man's shoulder.

“You worked with him. Remember this Vulcan Affair? He did very well.”

“Yes, sir.”

Efficient, sharp, meticulous, angelical and irritating Russian.

“So, from now, Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin will be your partner.”

 

 

Arguing with a superior wasn't worth considering. The young man was experienced in concealing his feelings but he didn't fool Alexander Waverly.

“Recently, it occurred to me that...” Waverly paused, studying the so serious face, “Mr. Solo and you worked well together.”

His superiors in the U.S.S.R. were cold, deadly snakes. Harry Beldon was kind of a moray. Alexander Waverly was a leader.

You might take him for a lenient and benevolent old man.

He wasn't.

But you could trust him.

“Yes, sir.”

Efficient, sharp, elegant, easy-going and irritating American.

“So, from now, Mr. Solo will be your partner.”

 

 


End file.
